gdanskfandomcom-20200213-history
Gdansk Wiki
Gdansk - the city like a phoenix ... out of caution burned and demolished always rises from the ashes City of Gdansk- about Gdansk's past has several characteristic features: a long tradition of being a free city, the multinational mix of Polish and German cultures and close relations with Western Europe as one of the main ports of the Baltic region. The first records of this town date back to 997, when St. Adalbert, the bishop of Prague, visited it as part of his Christian mission in Pomerania. Gdansk, originally ruled by the dukes of Pomerania, was soon settled by Germans. From the 14th the town was occupied by the Teutonic Knights, who turned it into a major trade centre, renamed Danzig. The city was close to the former late medieval boundary between West Slavic and Germanic seized lands and it has a complex political history with periods of Polish rule, periods of German rule, and extensive self-rule, with two spells as a free city. Between the World Wars, the Free City of Danzig was in a customs union with Poland and was located between German East Prussia and the "Polish corridor" to the sea where the harbour of Gdynia grew up. Gdańsk has been part of modern Poland since 1945. Gdansk is situated at the mouth of the Motlawa River, connected to the Leniwka, a branch in the delta of the nearby Vistula River, whose waterway system supplies 60% of the area of Poland and connects Gdańsk to the national capital in Warsaw. This gives th[e city a unique advantage as the center of Poland's sea trade. Together with the nearby port of Gdynia, Gdańsk is also an important industrial centre. Historically an important seaport and shipbuilding centre, Gdańsk was a member of the Hanseatic League. The city was the birthplace of the Solidarity movement which under the leadership of Lech Walesa, played a major role in bringing an end to Communist rule across Central Europe. Why I love this City “Yet once you've come to be part of this particular patch, you'll never love another. Like loving a woman with a broken nose, you may well find lovelier lovelies. But never a lovely so real.” ― Nelson Algren'' 1. Baltic Sea '' '' Enthralling sandy stretch of beach and all the summertime activities taking place there. While the Baltic doesn't provide the warmest and most welcoming water, if you’re determined to swim, the water is of a comfortable temperature in late June and early July, but many people are content to simply stroll the beach and hunt for the amber that sometimes washes up in the small, rippling waves. Since the beach is a few kilometers long, you can walk and walk and never worry about running out of scenic horizon. The sand is very soft and clean, so kick off those sandals and dig your toes in! At night, especially on the weekends, the beach becomes the perfect place to hang out. It's illegal to drink on the beach, but you'd never know it, as clusters of eager partygoers sit and chat under the starlight, drinking wine and beer. Interestingly, the beaches stay clean, as there is always a poorer citizen collecting everyone's cans and bottles. 2. History and legends Battle of Oliwa Legend of the lions of the Gdansk City Hall The clock in the Basilica of St. Mary The Hewelius's parrot The "Last Judgment" in the Artus manor Legend about Orunia Legend about Zabi Kruk About cross tile roof Where to go Factotum Cafe/Bar ''“That's the problem with drinking, I thought, as I poured myself a drink. If something bad happens you drink in an attempt to forget; if something good happens you drink in order to celebrate; and if nothing happens you drink to make something happen.” '' ― Charles Bukowski Nice Place to Relax and Enjoy Coffee Drink or a Cup of Tea This café/pub is very well-situated; it's right on the Old Town close to the main square. The place is rather small, it's nicely decorated with Charles Bukowski theme and has a good vibe. Bunkier- club Bunkier was initialy raid shelter for military personnel type- L1100 (1941) transformed into a 5-store of culture and entertainment, 2 bars, 2 concert and party rooms, a gallery with an option to buy the exhibited works and the pub where philosophical disputes are be accompanied by great music. The combination of historical, unchanged from the outside structure of the building, and the internal transformation surprises everyone. Eclectic interior, preserved the original architectural substance combined with modern design - a new space for culture and recovered tourist attraction for the city. bunkier-klubogaleria.jpg nr10_bunkier5.jpg 942398_616008875098306_1051834177_n.jpg Bunkier-MILITARY-ROOM-Klubogaleria-Gdańsk-MILITARY-ROOM.jpg Degustatornia Brew Pub offer over 160 beers from more than a dozen of which are available from the pourer. You can find there well-known brands both Polish and Europe and World. Mainly, however, they adhere to a small, local breweries, that brew beer according to old traditional procedures. 35558_131409880216910_1373834_n.jpg 35558_131409863550245_6956942_n.jpg 942659_597367850287775_764111503_n.jpg Category:Browse